Life in the Loft: A Hunger Games Parody
by UnofficiallyGlimmer
Summary: Here's a wittle belittle parody about the HG, BABY, WOOO! tributes! ENNNNJOOOY, KIDDDLINGS!


"Ready?" Glimmer asked, lifting her milk carton up to Clove's.

"Ready!" Clove replied. The two clinked their milks together and tipped them up, drowning every last drop. "Here's to another great night of pranking!" Clove said, wiping away her milk mustache.

Glimmer and Clove shared a 10 billion dollar loft in the building where the Hunger Games tributes were housed before the Games. They were waiting for their Games training to start, and they were bored, so every night, instead of sleeping, they snuck around their building with the other tributes, pulling pranks on the other people in their building. Tonight they were getting ready to run around their building causing chaos, singing Judas at the top of their lungs and spraying Danish frosting all over the place. They were meeting Cato and Marvel, who, at the other end of the building, were going to be singing Born This Way and spraying chocolate frosting. Glimmer and Clove made sure the cans of frosting were secure in their belts and were on their way.

First they went to the first floor, which was where all the elderly victors were living for the next couple of weeks. Glimmer started banging pots and pans together while Clove sprayed frosting on the walls and started singing, "JUDAS, JUDA-AA, JUDAS, JUDA-AA, JUDAS, JUDA-AA, JUDAS, GAGA!"

Several old people stuck their wrinkled little heads out of their bedroom doors in annoyance. One ugly old turd man came all the way out of his room, his walker shaking unsteadily. He started walking rapidly toward the girls.

"Hey, someone knock that guy's walker out from in front of him!" Glimmer whispered to Clove excitedly.

Clove paused singing long enough to say, "I think he heard you,"

"What? No way," Glimmer protested.

BUT ALAS, IT WAS TRUE! The wrinkled old bat had cleared his throat and was staring intently at Glimmer, a very much focused look on his face.

But Glimmer still wouldn't believe it! "Naw, he's probably just pooping," she said, waving her hand dismissively.

"NAW!" Clove protested, shaking her head.

BUT, ALAS, THIS WAS ALSO TRUE! Apparently, the man's adult diapers must not have been strong enough, because, sure enough, a small pile of brown started to form on the floor under him.

Suddenly the lyrics of Born This Way and the clanging of pans and pots filled the corridor.

"Hey, look, Glimmer!" Clove pointed excitedly to the text over this sentence. "UnofficiallyGlimmer wrote the word _corridor, _like in Harry Potter!" She gasped. "MAYBE WE'RE AT HOGWARTS!"

The two girls got shocked and scared looks on their faces. They stopped and listened. Again, the heard Born This Way and the clanging of pans and pots!

"What are we going to do!" Clove whispered.

"We're going to do what all superheroes do!" Glimmer replied confidently. "We'll play Spy Kids! I CALL CARMEN!" she yelled before Clove could say anything.

Clove snapped her fingers, knocking over the old man in the process. "Oh, darn, I'm Gerti again. Guess it's back in the camel poop for me!"

The girls arranged the spy gear they had gotten from McDonald's on their arms and went back to back, forming guns out of their fingers. They circled slowly, and screamed when their backs bumped into two other people's backs. The two other people screamed, too.

The two groups stopped screaming and looked at each other. Glimmer and Clove were looking at two boys, the blond one with his head buried in the other one's chest, the other one wielding a finger gun like the two girls.

Clove took one look at both boys, and when she noticed the blond one wearing multicolored band aids on his fingers did she say, "Gary? Juni? What are you peeps doing here?"

The taller of the two boys, Gary, put his finger gun in its pocket holster then said, "No, Gerti, it's me!"

"Oh! I see now. I didn't recognize you with your finger gun, Cato!" Clove exclaimed happily. But then a confused look made its way onto her face and she cocked her head. "But why is Juni Cortez with you?"

Suddenly the blond boy peeled off his band aids and stated happily, "I'm not really Juni, silly!"

"OH! NOW I recognize you, Marvel! You look so different with those band aids on!" Glimmer exclaimed.

Marvel grinned. "Well, Carmen and Gerti, since you know who we are now, could you help us? We're looking for our friends Glimmer and Clove!"

Then Cato got a lethal look on his face and clamped his hand over Marvel's mouth. "Are you slaphappily constipated?" he hissed. "You're not supposed to give away our mission! Now we'll have to abort the mission!"

Glimmer and Clove laughed and pulled their McDonald's spy gear off of their arms. "Silly boys, _we're _Glimmer and Clove!" Glimmer laughed.

"OH! Well in that case, let's go cause some trauma!" Cato shouted, linking arms with Clove, who linked arms with Glimmer, who linked arms with Marvel. They were all drawing deep breaths to regain singing, but right at the last second, Marvel belted out, "WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD! THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ!" Three heads looked down the line at Marvel, who, as the shortest of the group, only came up to about Glimmer's armpit.

"What?" he asked, grinning crazily and very, very grumpily! "This reminds me of the Wizard of Oz!" He then clapped his palms over his cheeks and whined, "Oh, Glimmah, ah done buhlieve we in Kahnsas anuhmo!"

"Ha! Haha! Ha! Haha!" The other three laughed rather mechanically.

Finally, with Cato spraying chocolate frosting, Clove spraying Danish frosting, Glimmer banging pots and pans together, and Marvel clanging pans and pots, the four of them broke into a rather off-key quartet of Judas and Born This Way.

"JUDAS, JUDA-AA! JUDAS, JUDA-AA I'M BEAUTIFUL IN MY WAY, CUZ GOD MAKES NOOOO MISTAKES! JUDAS, GAGA! I WAS BOOOOORN THIS WAY!"

And with these last words, they danced off into the sunset.

BUT! Not before Harry Potter pooply popped up and screamed, "CORRIDER!"

AND! Dorothy pooply popped up and bellowed, "OH, TOTO, I BELIEVE WE'RE NOT IN KANSAS ANYMORE!


End file.
